


Candid

by olosta



Series: Disasters are not funny (or are they?) [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Candid Photos, Comedy, Embarrassment, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 13:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olosta/pseuds/olosta
Summary: Sometimes, a seemingly innocent action can have dire consequences.... When will Yuuri finally learn?





	Candid

Yuuri exited the bathroom, closing the door softly behind him. His eyes fell on the bed; he gasped, and stopped still. He’d left Victor a hot mess in their bed after a morning blowjob, only to return to find him an even hotter mess. Yuuri forced his breath to remain even as he gazed upon the picture before him: Victor, naked, was sprawled on his tummy on the disheveled bed. His limbs, partially tangled in the bedding, left his back and thighs exposed to the rays of the early morning sun that fell from the large window. It bathed the smooth expanse of Victor’s naked skin in golden light, making it positively glow. Victor’s head was turned the other way, not facing Yuuri, his silver hair mussed, revealing the delicate shell of his ear. Yuuri took in the fluid curve of his back first dipping at his waist and then rising into two perfect, rounded, firm globes of his butt. Yuuri felt as if he was looking at a scene from an erotic magazine – or well, like he imagined Victor would look if he ever did an erotic shot – the sight was just so magnificent.

How was Victor so attractive? Yuuri had never been turned on by a naked butt, at least not before Victor – and he'd seen quite many, objectively attractive, naked butts during his career. There were only very few things that could turn Yuuri on; naked people generally, and naked butts particularly, weren’t among them. And even now, it was specifically Victor’s butt only that had the ability to jump-start Yuuri’s sexual appetite. Like in a dream, Yuuri tiptoed forwards, and without thinking, he snatched his phone from the bedside table and snapped a picture. He never did that; Yuuri was usually not one for taking dirty photos of his lover for later use. But a sight like this warranted an exception; it would be a pity indeed if it was left undocumented.

Yuuri put down the phone silently on the table in order not to wake Victor up, and once again caressed his figure with his eyes before he touched him. He let his gaze slide over the silky, pale skin. Yuuri’s appetite was awakened, alright – and quite literally. A brief image flashed in front of his mind's eye – Victor’s back covered in honey or whipped cream or even chocolate, the melted liquid pooled in the two dimples at the small of his back. He had a vague feeling that there was something weird in having the same reaction at the sight of his naked boyfriend as when he saw katsudon, but he forced the thought into the back of his mind, for now. He could panic over it later. Yuuri snapped his mouth shut, swallowing the saliva pooled under his tongue. Only after, he climbed slowly on the bed to place an open mouthed, wet kiss on the warm skin between Victor’s shoulder blades. The caress drew a soft moan from the dozing man underneath; encouraged, Yuuri continued to mouth along his spine, tongue flicking out here and there to taste his lover’s skin. He let his hand slide down Victor’s sides until he stopped at his hips, squeezing the muscle.

Victor turned his head drowsily, mumbling without opening his eyes, “Yuuuuuri,” and sighed when the latter used both hands to cup the double mound of Victor’s rear, pushing his thumbs into the soft part underneath, on the top of his thighs.

The corner’s of Yuuri’s mouth quirked upward. He was feeling exceptionally frisky today, so why not indulge in a second round? He could take his time; they didn’t have to hurry, they had the whole day before them. It was Sunday, after all. “Itadakimasu," he murmured and bent forward.

The photo was all but forgotten.

***

“Yuuri-kun, Yuuri-kun, we want to see new photos of Makkachin! Can we? Can we? Please say yes!”

Yuuri wobbled a bit on his skates, assaulted by three clinging forms, his ears attacked by the shrill voices of Yuuko’s overeager triplets. Loop had already fished out Yuuri’s phone from his back-pocket and was waving it in front of his chest.

“Okay, okay,” Yuuri laughed. “Just get off of me, or I’ll fall. Loop, the password is...”

“We know the password, don’t worry,” Lutz interrupted him, scooting over to the rink’s barrier, where the three of them crowded his phone. Yuuri only lifted his eyebrow, afraid to ask how they found out. Honestly, those children really scared him sometimes. Oh well, it wasn't like he actually had anything other than cute Makkachin photos on his phone and an occasional selfie (taken when Phichit’s nagging reached the limit of Yuuri’s patience). He waved to Yuuko who mouthed him a silent ‘sorry’. She was standing next to the bleachers with Mari and Minako-sensei. Yuuko was excited; Yuuri finally conceded to show her his new program, but only after Yuuko and the girls had promised that they wouldn't film and post online any snippets of the choreography. Minako wanted to see the choreo as well, and Mari just tagged along. It was the slow season in the onsen.

Yuuri turned towards the ice; Victor was already running through his new short program, marking the jumps. Yuuri skated a bit to the side, out of Victor's path, and watched him, only barely aware of the cooing sounds from the triplets. Even those melted away into an indistinct mumbling, as Yuuri’s mind got lost in watching his ethereal Victor crossing the ice. Even without music he could see it was a beautiful program. Victor’s comeback was going to be be magnificent.

Perhaps for that reason he remained blissfully oblivious when the quality of sounds changed from ahs and oohs to snickering and ‘look, you can see his butt!’.

Yuuko, however, didn’t. All the blood drained from her face when she realized what was probably going on, and she rushed to the barrier, snatching the phone out of Axel’s hand and holding it behind her back. “Give it to me immediately!” “But mooom!”

Yuuko stepped away from the barrier and brought the phone in front of her face, dreading what she would find.

“Oh my god,” Yuuko whispered, unable to tear away from the picture in front of her. She should close the app, she knew, but she couldn’t. Her limbs didn’t listen to her short-circuiting brain. The photo was what she feared it would be, although it was not as bad as she’d dreaded. Actually, it was rather tasteful, even if risque. And hot. Oh gods, Victor was hot.

“Holly fuck!” “Yuuri, that lucky bastard!”

Double warm breezes tickled her ears as Minako and Mari leaned over her shoulders, gawking at the photo. Mari whistled quietly. “Who would have thought our Yuuri had the balls to take such a naughty picture.”

“Girls, we should return the phone to Yuuri,” Yuuko mumbled, but didn't move a muscle to lower the phone.

“Yeah, just a sec, until I commit this glorious timage to my memory,” drawled Minako, while she tilted the tiny screen to see better.

All three of them sighed. “Why am I married?” bemoaned Yuuko. “Why is he my brother’s boyfriend?” added Mari. “Why am I almost twice Victor’s age?” Minako lamented wistfully.

“Well, that didn’t stop you from ogling Christophe’s butt,” Mari shot at her, eliciting a “Shut up!” from Minako in turn.

“Why is Victor gay?” Yuuko finished wistfully, and nobody had a retort to that statement.

***

The triplets almost tripped over their legs as they sped to Yuuri on their tiny skates, swarming the Japanese skater. “Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri!!!!”

Yuuri jolted, trying not to lose his balance, again. He would have to have a serious talk with the girls about safety on ice. “What is it girls? Watch it, don’t get into Victor’s path.”

The floodgates of complaint opened. “Yuuri, tell mom to give us back your phone! “Yeah, we were looking at Makkachin’s pictures…” “and mom stole the phone.” “Yeah there was this picture of Victor.” “And his butt was out, hahaha….”

By then Yuuri didn’t listen anymore. His ears were thrumming with blood that rushed to his face as he suddenly remembered the picture he’d taken on that lazy Sunday morning. A cold hand gripped his insides as he peeled off the children clinging to him and raced over to the rink’s exit, towards the three women huddled over his phone, their faces illuminated by the faint glow from the tiny screen.

Yuuri shot out of the rink, the blade-covers all but forgotten in his haste to reach the women and snatch the incriminating evidence from their hands. He cradled the phone to his chest, face red in shame and embarrassment. “I’m so...sorry,” he stuttered, bowing repeatedly, “I forgot, I forgot that photo, I’m sorry,” he babbled forth until he realized the three women were laughing.

“I didn’t think you had it in you, little bro,” cackled Mari. “Yuuri, the corrupter of youth,” Minako added unhelpfully, snickering and waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

“Yuuri, it’s alright,” Yuuko quickly added and patted his arm, when the skater went deathly pale after Minako’s teasing. “The photo didn’t reveal anything explicit.”

Yuuri bowed one last time in apology and made his escape onto the ice again, barely evading the triplets who were crowded at the entrance to the rink. If it depended only on him, he would have bolted the rink altogether... but that would entail explaining to Victor what had happened and he was already embarrassed enough as it was. With a heavy heart, he deleted the photo before stuffing the phone into his jacket pocket. He would never give it away like that, ever. Makkachin's photos or no.

Why was his sexual life always compromised when he came to Hasetsu? How would he ever be able to look into Yuuko’s eyes again? He skated to Victor, who had finished the run-through of his routine and was standing on the other end of the ring, drinking water.

“What was that all about?” Victor asked. “Nothing,” Yuuri deflected, pushing his jacket into Victor’s hands. “Here, can you hold this? My phone’s in there. I’m going through my short, so please watch me,” he said and quickly escaped onto the ice.

***

Fortunately, Mari didn’t bring up the afternoon incident again, nor did Minako, who had invited herself to dinner and was now sitting quietly at the table, nursing a bottle of beer. His parents were engaged in a business conversation with Mari over supplies for the inn’s restaurant, and Victor was helping Yuuri to clean up the table. Actually, the whole evening had gone exceptionally well; that is, right up to the point when Victor leaned over to Yuuri and whispered: “Yuuri, is it just me or does Minako keep staring at my ass? Doesn’t she know I’m a man taken?”

Yuuri froze in his tracks, then turned to look at the older woman, who had the gall to throw Yuuri a grin and lift the bottle in salute. Then Mari chuckled; Victor, clearly confused, looked from Yuuri to Minako to Mari and back at his progressively flushing boyfriend. “Yuuri, did something happen? What aren’t you telling me?” he asked with that broad, fake smile.

“Aah, nothing, nothing,” Yuuri sputtered, waving his hands in front of his face. “Just a silly little thing, nothing worth repeating. Right, Minako? Mari?”

He caught his parents’ indulgent smile and, unfortunately, Mari mouthing at Victor, I’ll tell you later.

He was screwed. He was so screwed. Now he would be remembered by his family and boyfriend forever as Yuuri the Pervert.


End file.
